Le temps qui passe
by Calimera
Summary: Sherlock Holmes réfléchit sur son amitié avec Watson et sur le temps qui passe...


**Titre **: Le temps qui passe**  
Auteuse** : Toujours Moi, j'ai nommé P'tite Lune.  
**Genre** : Du général, et du friendship.**  
Résumé** : Sherlock Holmes réfléchit sur son amitié avec Watson, et le temps qui passe...  
**Rating** : Rien de méchant. K ou K+ ...  
**Disclamer** : Mais-euh. Rien a moi, euh ! Me faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas je vous croirais pas ! Tout ça appartient à Conan Doyle. Dieu bénisse Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ! Vive Holmes et vive Watson (on le dit pas assez pour lui, pauvre docteur) ! Et vive leur amitié, bien-sûr )  
**Note **: Seconde fic SH. Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour l'OS précédent. Je suis déterminée à remplir ce "presque" vide de la section française sur SH, on verra si j'y arrive :-p Sinon j'espère avoir évité le OOC. S'il y en a, veuillez me pardonner...

_Bonne... euh... lecture ?_

--

Il a 27 ans lorsqu'il rencontre cet ancien chirurgien militaire de 29 ans, avec qui il doit partager les appartements du 221B Baker Street. De bien des façons, ils sont étrangers l'un et l'autre, il est persuadé que leurs rapports se résumeront juste à de simples bavardages, juste par politesse et rien d'autre. Et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être assez interressé par son nouveau colocataire, mais il n'en dit rien, il sait que le docteur Watson s'interresse aussi à lui. Et Holmes constate que Watson est quelqu'un de facile à vivre, désinterressé, et aimable. Puis un jour, en ignorant toujours les raisons qui lui ont poussé à faire cela, il lui demanda de l'accompagner dans une de ses enquêtes en cours, celle de Jefferson Hope, et Watson accepta. Et c'est à ce moment-là que leur vie a commençé à changer...

**SH**

Il a 30 ans, et ce même docteur trop romantique à son goût est devenu son seul et unique ami, son "garde du corps", son "secrétaire", son biographe et son partenaire qu'il emmène à chacune de ses enquêtes. Car John Watson s'interresse à ses enquêtes et est devenu attaché à ce détective froid, excentrique, calculateur, s'injectant des drogues, qu'Holmes était... Oui, Holmes devait se l'avouer, il aimait Watson comme étant son cher ami, mais ça, même sous la torture il ne l'aurait avoué, lui qui n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions ou même en ressentir de peur que cela ne soit un obstacle dans son métier de détective privé...

**SH**

Il a 34 ans, et il contemple son cher ami de loin, à l'autel - dans son beau costume de marié, sa main dans celle de Miss Mary Morstan qui est ravissante dans sa robe de mariée - heureux. Pour la première fois, il prend conscience de l'importance de Watson dans sa vie, et se dit qu'il allait lui manquer. Il jalouse Mary Morstan qui lui prend son ami loin de lui, mais ne la deteste pas pour autant, c'était une jeune femme douce et respectable. Watson sourit, mais son sourire radieux est pour une autre personne...

**SH**

Il a 36 ans, et il est heureux de constater que Watson vient souvent le voir et qu'il prend toujours plaisir à participer à ses enquêtes, comme avant, et ce, malgrè son mariage. Son Boswell lui avait manqué, il devait l'admettre. D'une certaine manière, rien n'était plus pareil à Baker Street ou dans ses enquêtes, sans Watson. Bien-sûr, il pouvait faire sans les qualités de Watson, mais l'idée de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés le mettait mal à l'aise.

**SH**

Il a 37 ans, et les mâchoires crispées, se retenant de crier à Watson qu'il est là et qu'il va bien, il observe son ami dont le visage est devenu pâle et crispé par la douleur et le chagrin - il observait fixement les chutes de Reichenbach croyant à la mort et au sacrifice héroïque de son ami qui s'était battu avec le professeur Moriarty, maintenant décédé. Holmes aimerait descendre le voir, lui dire qu'il n'est pas mort et stopper ces larmes assassines qui coulaient à présent sur les joues pâles de Watson, mais il ne peut pas... surtout à cause des fidèles de Moriarty... Il sait qu'il ne reverra pas Watson avant longtemps, mais il sait au moins qu'ils se reverront un jour...

**SH**

Il a 40 ans, et il revoit Watson pour la première fois en trois ans, il l'observe tout d'abord de loin, remarquant à quel point le deuil avait changé Watson physiquement, puis il se décide à se révéler face à lui dans son bureau. Il eut une rapide frayeur quand Watson s'était évanoui, face à la vue de son ami "réssucité". Et Holmes comprend qu'il ne s'est battu, ne s'est caché pendant tois longues années et n'a attendu que pour cet unique instant où il voit le sourire radieux de Watson, qui a repris conscience, et ses yeux étinceller de nouveau, ravi de le revoir et lui accordant déjà un pardon qu'Holmes ne pensait pas mériter, prêt à le suivre dans une nouvelle affaire. Holmes a craint une seconde que Watson ne refuse son offre de réintégrer l'appartement à Baker Street - ayant appris la triste mort de Mary Watson - mais il fut vite récompensé d'une réponse positive !

**SH**

Il a 48 ans alors qu'il dépose doucement une couverture sur le corps endormi de son ami. Il gît allongé sur le canapé, se reposant après avoir subi une saignée. Holmes a failli perdre Watson pendant une affaire, celle avec Killer Evans, Watson avait été blessé à une jambe, mais heureusement, la blessure était superficielle. Et pour la première fois, Holmes a eu peur de perdre son ami et de se retrouver seul sans la présence réconfortante de son cher ami, pour la première fois, le coeur de Holmes s'est réveillé et est broyé sous une émotion indéfinissable.

**SH**

Il a 55 ans, et pour la première fois, il tient dans ses bras son filleul : John Sherlock Watson, et il se sent étrangement heureux, comme pendant ces années passées en compagnie de Watson. Il contemple son filleul, si petit, si potelé, si brun. Un petit garçon qui fait le bonheur de Watson et de sa seconde épouse. Un petit garçon qui grandira en écoutant ses parents évoquer les histoires d'un détective brillant et excentrique et de son assistant, ancien médecin de l'armée.

**SH**

Il a 66 ans, et il revient de sa maison en Suisse où il a pris l'habitude comme hobbie l'étude des abeilles, pour aller rendre visite à son ami à Londres. La première guerre mondiale a affaibli et fatigué Watson, mais c'est les bras entrelaçés qu'ils revisitent leur vieil appartement de Baker Street. Holmes éprouve une sensation de déjà-vu, il serre la main de Watson qui lui sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans ses prunelles sombres, et Holmes sait que Watson pense la même chose. C'est si loin. C'est hier. Que le temps passe vite ! Le temps où ils étaient jeunes célibataires dans cette maison avec la bonne Mrs Hubson seblait bien loin...

**SH**

Il a 75 ans, et il prend la main de son ami qui repose allongué sur un lit d'hôpital. Egoïstement, il avait espéré partir avant Watson. Pour ne pas souffrir de son absence. Secrètement, il souhaiterait revenir au jour de sa rencontre avec ce jeune médecin de 29 ans qui venait à peine de rentrer d'Afghanistan et que Stamfort lui avait présenté à St Bart. Pour tout recommencer.

**SH**

Mais l'aider à s'éteindre sereinement dans cette chambre blanche aux rideaux jaunes pâle sera l'ultime cadeau d'amitié qu'il allait lui offrir. Dans la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi du mois de Juillet, i lui dit que le temps n'a rien altéré à sa bonté. Qu'il était bel et bien perdu sans son Boswell. Il lui dit des choses qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de dire auparavant. Et il finit par se taire car il sent qu'il va craquer mais il s'interdit de pleurer, c'est Watson qui lui souffle d'une voix douce qu'il est temps pour Holmes de partir pour que lui, puisse à son tour s'en aller.

**SH**

Il a 85 ans, et les temps semblent bien longs et malsains. Une seconde guerre se prépare, sûrement encore bien pire que celle de 1914-1918. Mais Holmes n'y accorde plus d'importance maintenant. Malade et affaibli, il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Mais il veut affronter la mort en face comme s'il accueillait une vieille amie. Il n'a pas peur car il sait qu'il va retrouver Watson après ces dix longues années d'absence. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera durant la traversée du chemin de la mort, ni ce qu'il va trouver. Mais il espère sincèrement retrouver son cher Boswell, son fidèle Watson peu importe ce qui arrivera...

--

Fin.

Houhou ? Toujours là ? J'espère qu'Holmes ne parraît pas trop... euh... sentimental ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu, néanmoins. J'ai toujours aimé la relation entre Holmes et Watson, leur amitié est si belle, je trouve (blablate toute seule).

Review ?

Merci de m'avoir lu ;-)


End file.
